


Days Like These

by Kisleth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's sacrifices after the war finally have a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Like These

It's days like these that make Draco glad he put up with everything he had to to survive during the war. He's paid for the crime of obeying a crazy man to keep his family safe with the last of the Malfoy fortune, with manual labor, and with disgusted looks every time he sets foot into a wizarding community. It was hard, it was trying, but it was worth it every step of the way. Why? Because without all these events, Harry Potter wouldn't be holding his hand and walking next to him for the rest of their lives.


End file.
